Fairy Tail's White Day
by sapphire wind
Summary: Everyone's got themselves a partner. What's Natsu gonna do now?


**O.. kay. So, this is a post-White Day celebration that features my favorite Fairy Tail couples! XD Believe me, I have a lot of favorite FT couples so they'll be here in the fic, well, most of them if my imagination works right.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"It's March 14... No matter how many times I look at the calendar, it really is March 14..." Natsu said while looking at the calendar on Lucy's study table.<p>

"What's bothering you, Natsu?" Happy asked while looking at the fire mage.

"Hmm... Na, Happy. Do you think I can give Lucy_ that_ thing?" Natsu asked while his arms were crossed in front of his chest.

"Of course! She gave you chocolates on Valentine's Day, right? Don't worry too much. She'll accept them for sure!"

"I guess you're right. Let's go to the Guild and see how things are going!"

"Aye sir!"

The duo went out of Lucy's apartment using the window and made their way to the Guild. When they opened the door, they saw Juvia who was blushing while holding a rectangular box. Taking note of the bluette's crimson face, they knew that Gray had something to do with it since the Ice Mage was scratching his cheek while looking somewhere else.

"G-Gray-sama... th-this is..."

"That's my White Day present. You gave me chocolates last Valentine's Day so... I returned the favor." Gray answered as he stuffed his hands in his pockets then looked at Juvia. The water mage nodded and opened the gift. Inside, was a cross necklace which was an exact copy of what Gray was wearing, only that the one he gave was crystalline and contains a small sapphire in the middle.

"It-It's wonderful, Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she smiled.

"Glad that you liked it. I'll put it on you, 'kay?" When the water mage nodded, Gray took the necklace from the box and went behind Juvia before slipping the necklace around her neck.

"I love you, Juvia." Gray whispered as he hugged the mage from behind. Juvia blushed from the contact and fought to remain conscious.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama too."

At their confession, all of the mages who were watching clapped their hands while others whistled.

"Took you guys a long time!"

"Good for you two!"

Natsu grinned at the new couple then raised his hand.

"Congratulations, Gray! You finally did something right!"

"I know and you really should do something too, Natsu." The Ice Mage said while holding Juvia's hand.

"I will. No worries."

Natsu walked to the table where Gajeel was. Apparently, the Iron Dragon Slayer just gave his White Day present to Levy. His gift was a box of white ribbons. The script mage used one ribbon to tie her blue hair before smiling at Gajeel.

"Thank you, Gajeel-kun!"

"Keh. Now you can't go on any mission without me, midget." Gajeel said with his arms crossed.

"Hai, hai. Good morning, Natsu. Have you given Lu-chan your White Day present?" Levy asked when Natsu sat across them.

"I'm going to give it to her when she arrives."

"You're being left out, fire ball." Gajeel snorted.

"Huh?"

"You see, Gray's with Juvia, Gajeel-kun's with me, Freid's with Mira, Laxus's with Lisanna, Elfman's with Evergreen and Romeo's with Wendy." Levy said.

"WENDY!"

"Even I'm with someone."

The three of them looked at the source of the voice and saw Loki smiling at them.

"Was there even a time when you're not with anyone, Loki?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, but I promise you guys that the girl I'm with right now is the last." Loki answered.

"Who are you with anyway?"

"Loki-sama's with me." A girl with short pink hair and blue eyes said when she stepped in front. Levy, Gajeel and Natsu's eyes widened when they recognized who the girl was.

"VIRGO!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You got that right. Virgo's my girl." Loki said as he wrapped an around around Virgo's shoulders.

"Does Lu-chan know about this?" Levy asked.

"We asked permission from our Princess. She gladly allowed us to be here today when she found out that Loki-sama asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Natsu, you really should ask Lucy out."

"I know, I kno-"

"Good morning, everyone!" Lucy said as she went inside the guild. Everyone greeted her before she was faced by a grinning Natsu.

"Good morning, Luce. Happy White Day and here, my present."Natsu handed her a rectangular box.

"O-Oh... Can I open it?" Lucy asked while blushing.

"Sure!"

Lucy gently took the wrapper off and opened the rectangular box. What she saw inside brought tears to her eyes. Natsu gave her a bracelet made from silver dragon scales.

"N-Natsu... are these scales from..." Lucy trailed off while Natsu had a sheepish grin.

"Got that right. I asked Gildarts for help. It was difficult to take some scales off Igneel's scarf but we managed to get some."

"Y-You idiot! You shouldn't have taken scales from Igneel's scarf! That's the most precious thing in the world for you!"

"It's important to me but, so are you. The only way I can mark you as my mate is by giving you something that marks me as a dragon slayer." Natsu took the bracelet from the box and placed it on Lucy, who at that time was already crying.

"H-Hey, Luce. Did I do something wrong?"

"You surprised her a lot, Natsu." Erza said when she arrived.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows how much you treasure Igneel's scarf. That's why Lucy didn't expect you to damage it just to give her something for White Day."

"It's not damaged. Besides, I love Lucy. I'm sure Igneel wouldn't mind." Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him while grinning. Gajeel just chuckled.

"What are you going to do, bunny-girl? Are you going to accept his proposal?"

"It's not like... I can do something about it like this but Natsu, you should ask me properly." Lucy said as she looked at Natsu.

"Will you be my mate, Lucy?"

"I will."

"Alright! This calls for a celebration! My children sure are growing up fast. Better live your lives to the fullest and make your ladies happy! Don't you ever make them cry or else, I'd punch you guys all the way to Tenroujima!" Makarov announced. Everyone cheered louder while congratulating the guys who chose their life partners.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That end it hahahahaha. I couldn't describe how Mira and the others became couples but I'll try to make one-shots with them as the main characters. 'Til then, adieu! XD<strong>

**~sapphire wind**


End file.
